Not Good Enough
by daltonfics
Summary: Rane, Reed and Shane from CP Coulter's dalton. Rated T just to be safe. Warning: eating disorder What if Micah came back but thinner? What if Reed didn't think he was good enough, or thin enough? I suck at summaries. ONE SHOT!


Authors note: Shane boards at Dalton in this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Dalton. *Sad Face*

"KURT! I NEED YOU!" yelled Reed, flustered. He needed help from Kurt. Kurt bursted into their shared dorm.

"Reed? Are you alright?"

The dormouse was sitting on his bed, head in hands, sniffling.

"Reed? Whats wrong?" asked Kurt, clearly worried for his friend.

"Shane needs someone better." Reed stated simply.

Kurt was baffled. What had brought this on? Reed sensed his friend's worries.

"Micah came back last week when you were on vacation."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"…Micah lost weight…It looked like Shane was…er….checking him out…I'm not good enough..." Reed said, looking to the ground.

"…Reed, don't tell me you did anything drastic"

Reed looked down again, but ashamed.

"Reed…what did you do?" Kurt asked, now worried.

Reed said nothing.

The silence was broken when he heard Reed's stomach growl. Reed was ashamed of himself.

Kurt quickly caught on.

"Oh _Reed_…" Kurt said taking Reed into his arms. Reed started to cry.

"Why, Reed? You were perfectly healthy before…"

"Im not good enough for Shane. I'm too fat. I need to be perfect for Shane and I am the furthest thing from it." Reed said, soft sobs coming from him.

Kurt was going to _kill_ Shane.

"Reed, I'll be right back." Kurt said. He didn't want to leave Reed like this, but he needed a serious talk with Shane.

"0-ok…"

Kurt practically ran down the stairs.

"SHANE ANDERSON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE **NOW**." Kurt yelled.

Shane came practically skipping in the room.

"Hey Kurt! Whats up?"

"So, I heard from a little mouse that Micah came to visit last week, and apparently lost weight.:"

"Yeah…?" Shane said, confused to why Kurt was mentioning that.

"And a certain artist now does not think he is good enough for you because it looked like you were checking Micah out." Kurt said, giving his best 'Bitch you better do something.' look.

"Wait…he thought I was checking him out?" Shane said.

"Yes, and apparently he has been **STARVING HIMSELF THIS WHOLE WEEK BECAUSE OF IT**." Kurt said, practically screaming now.

Shane's face paled.

"Reed…thinks he's not good enough…starving himself…." Shane thought out loud, shocked.

"Kurt, let me just explain."

"What the hell is there to explain? You were checking out another guy!" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Micah was perfectly healthy before, now he's skin and bones. It was scary. I wasn't checking him out, I was concerned about him."

Kurt now felt a bit guilty for yelling at Shane.

"Well, don't tell me that! Tell Reed!"

Shane flew up the stairs at record speed. He eventually got to Kurt and Reed's shared room.

He opened the door to Reed staring at his reflection in the mirror and crying. He then punched the mirror out of anger and just plopped down in the middle of it all and started sobbing.

Shane's heart broke at that very second.

He caused this.

He caused poor, innocent, amazing Reed to feel this way.

He had to fix it.

He ran to Reed, scooped him up, and brought him to the bathroom to clean and bandage his now cut and bloody hand from punching the mirror.

Reed was silent.

When Shane finished cleaning and bandaging Reed's hand, he brought him out to his bed.

"Reed….Kurt told me some things, about you thinking I was checking out another guy…and you starving yourself."

Reed felt so unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Yeah…" Reed said, his voice barley above a whisper.

"Why Reed? You were so perfect before, you were amazing….you were healthy…" Shane said, embracing Reed in a tight hug.

"No I wasn't….I was disgusting." Reed said, trying to break out of Shane's hug but failing.

"Reed, you were beautiful before. Now it's scaring me. I mean, I don't…no, I can't lose you Reed. I can't. I don't know what I'd do without you…" Shane trailed off, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Reed, you're my everything. You are my inspiration, my motivator, you kept me alive. You….you're my other half and I can't live without you. Please Reed, please. I love you." Shane said.

"Y-You love me?" Asked Reed, uncertain if he heard Shane right.

"Yes Reed. You're amazing. You paint like no one else, its unbelievable. You have an amazing voice, yes I have heard you. When I walk in on you painting, you're singing. And its so damn adorable. You're so smart and in my opinion, you dress better than Kurt. You're hair makes you even more adorable and beautiful. The way it falls in your face and the way it gets matted with paint, its perfect. Your eyes, don't get me started on your eyes. They are a mix of chocolate brown and gold with a hint of green, they are beautiful. Your smile never fails to make me smile. Everything about you is amazing and beautiful Reed. You're so great, how do you not see that? I love you Reed, and all your little quirks."

By the end of Shane's speech, Reed had tears in his eyes. He never thought that someone thought he was beautiful, adorable, and even amazing.

"Shane….just….thank you. For not giving up on me." Reed said, looking into Shane's eyes.

They just lied down and cuddled, for hours on end, not caring about the world or anything around them. Not even Kurt's magic cookies.

Reed knew it would take some time to recover, but as long as he had Shane, he would be alright.

~The End~

If you want an idea what Reed would look like, go to google and search "Kalan Porter" in images. Its kinda creepy because he not only looks like Reed, but he can sing to.

What did you think? Leave a comment!


End file.
